Pasion en la Medianoche
by Ire-Ire
Summary: James esta en su casa solo en las vacaciones de verano, de pronto suena el timbre y aparece... En fin dedicado para Avi... Espero te guste... Si a los demas tambien les gusta dejen review ;).


En fin este fic es dedicado a Avi, mi gran amiga de Argentina, espero y te guste… (y la proxima vez sin amenazas mentales ni nada por el estilo ¬¬…). Es Lemon, y es un James/Lily, la pareja que le gusta tanto a Avi. Disfrutalo .

* * *

**Pasion**** en la Medianoche**

James se encontraba en su mansión, estaba en vacaciones de verano y estaba apunto de comenzar su 7º y ultimo año en Hogwarts. Sus amigos Padfoot, Monny y Wormtail estaban de viaje por ahí perdidos en algun lado asi que el estaba solo en su casa. Estaba solo puesto que sus padres se habian ido para celebrar una especie de 2º luna de miel, asi que se estaba aburriendo enormemente. Se podria ir a bañar al pequeño lago que tenia cerca de su casa para después volar un poco con su escoba. Estaba en su habitación poniendose el bañador cuando llamaron a la puerta, era medianoche mas o menos, quien seria?. Bajo con solo el bañador puesto y abrio la puerta. Esa visita no se la esperaba para nada en absoluto. Era Lily Evans.

-Lily??- Que… que haces aquí??-

Lily le miro durante largo tiempo y después se abrazo a su cintura y empezo a llorar.

-Lily? Por que lloras??-

-Porque te quiero-

James se quedo parado.

-Perdon?

Lily levanto su cabeza y James pudo admirar su belleza una vez mas.

-Porque te quiero-

James no supo como reaccionar, todo lo que habia soñado que le dijera Lily era eso y ahora no sabia como reaccionar.

-Em… ahora mismo iba al lago a bañarme… Quieres venir?-

-Pero no tengo bañador…-

-Da igual…-

James cerro la puerta de su casa y se dirigio al lago con Lily al lado. Cuando llegaron James se dirigio a meterse en el lago y Lily se quedo en la orilla.

-Vamos Lily metete, el agua esta buenisima…-

-Volteate…-

-que?!?! Pero si te voy a ver cuando te metas Lily-

-Da igual, volteate…-

-Esta bien… U.U-

James se volteo y al poco tiempo pudo oir el ruido del agua, cuando se giro le tiro agua de sopeton encima a la pelirroja.

-James Potter!!!!-

-Si?- Dijo con cara inocente

-Te vas a enterar-

Empezaron a salpicarse mutuamente, la ventaja la llevaba James y cuando Lily estaba escapando, James la agarro pero Lily se desestabilizo y cayo al suelo con él encima. Se quedaron mirando durante largo y se fueron acercando poco a poco. Sus labios no demoraron en juntarse. Al principio era una caricia leve y suave, pero poco a poco se fue tornando mas pasional, sus lenguas bailaban juntas y exploraban sus bocas mutuamente. Las manos de Lily acariciaban el pelo de James y las de James estaban posadas en la cintura de la pelirroja.

Subitamente James se separo de Lily y ésta aprovecho para rodar y colocarse encima de él, a horcajadas. Siguieron besandose y James estaba acariciando la espalda de Lily; hábilmente desabrocho el sostén de Lily y se lo quito. Lily se alejo de él mordiendole el labio inferior, cosa que provoco un gemido en James. Le fue besando en la mejilla para después morder su lóbulo sensualmente, una caricia suave y dulce. Succiono con leve fuerza detrás de la oreja, haciendo que James volviera a gemir otra vez. Siguió por el cuello, pegando mordidas y dejando marcas rojas a lo largo de su recorrido con los labios. Sus manos dejaron de apollarse en la tierra humeda para comenzar a rozar y a tocar cerca del miembro de James.

Sus besos bajaban por el torso desnudo de James, su boca, habil con la lengua, torturo a los pezones provocando que James sintiera un escalofrio por toda su espina dorsal. Su mano paso de rozar y tocar a adentrarse en el bañador de James y empezar a tocar directamente la longitud de James. Ante este tacto James abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y no pudo mas que suspirar.

-Oh, Lily… Te Quiero…-

-Yo tambien Te Quiero…-

Los labios llegaron al ombligo de James y su mano salio del bañador para después quitarselo de un tiron con ambas manos. James intuia lo que venia a continuación.

-Lily no tienes porque… ohhhh …-

No le dio tiempo a terminar porque Lily empezo a besar, morder y chupar su intimidad, cuando Lily intuyo que estaba llegando al climax, empezo a masajearselo suavemente y eso provoco que James, por fin, tuviera un orgasmo.

Acto seguido Lily se puso sentada sobre la cintura de James y se introducio la intimidad de James poco a poco, enseguida James volvio a tener su intimidad lista otra vez. Lily se acostumbro a ella y después empezo a moverse suavemente, arriba y abajo, haciendo de ello una tortura. James se sento y empezo a besar y a morder los senos de Lily, torturando los pezones con su lengua y con sus dientes. Lily no hacia mas que gemir y cerrar los ojos a causa del gran placer que la envolvia en todo su cuerpo.

En las aguas de lago se producian olas por el suave vaiven de Lily sobre James; en la noche se podia escuchar el canto de los grillos, el suave arrulo del agua al caer en la pequeña cascada que tenia el lago, pero tambien se podian escuchar los gemidos provenientes de una joven pareja que se estaba entregando su alma, su corazon, pero sobretodo, su amor.

Cuando Lily estaba a punto de llegar al extasis, beso a James suavemente y con solo ese gesto, dulce y suave, llegaron juntos a la cima del placer.

Exhaustos pero contentos y felices se quedaron dormidos en la orilla del lago, sabiendo, que ambos eran totalmente correspondidos y que se amaban, y asi, ambos durmieron arropados por una manta que alguien, conjuro para arroparlos.

**_FIN_**

****

****

* * *

En fin este fic, como he dicho antes va dedicado a mi amiga Avi, se lo prometi y aquí esta echo. Asi que ahora no te me quejes ¬¬… y cuando hablemos me diras si me vas a matar o bien si me vas a hacer una fiestuki... xDDD.

Si les ha gustado, agreguenme al Messenger o bien dejenme un review ;).

Besos. Mione.


End file.
